Le Briseur de Secrets
by Pulsar-san
Summary: Quelqu'un dévoile l'existence de sites en construction avant que leurs webmasters ne le désirent, provoquant une dépression nerveuse chez ceux-ci. Et malheureusement, il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Heureusement, les Senshis veillent...
1. Drôles de Senshis

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon et toutes les Senshis ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas *soupir*). Je ne fais qu'emprunter leur univers le temps d'un délire.

_A Angel, Prue et Miss Parker de  
Ce mini-oneshot a été écrit pendant un échange de MP avec Angel de . Je voulais annoncer la prochaine ouverture du site des foxeyes mais elles préféraient que j'attende qu'il soit prêt avant d'en parler.  
Cette idée m'est venue dans un moment de délire (comme j'en ai de temps en temps ainsi que le savent ceux qui me contactent sur MSN) et le résultat est plutôt délirant.  
Ah oui, au fait, ceci est ma première fic ^^_

*********************

Le Briseur de Secrets se dirigea vers son bureau où le clavier, source de tous les malheurs des webmasters l'attendait. Les touches semblaient frémir d'avance à l'idée de révéler au monde un nouveau site avant que celui-ci ne soit finalisé.  
Mais dans l'ombre, trois paires d'yeux surveillaient ses moindre mouvements. On pouvait sentir la tension dans les corps aux muscles prêts à réagir pour permettre à leurs maîtresses d'intervenir et de neutraliser ce Briseur de Secrets.  
Alors que celui-ci allait atteindre son bureau retentit une voix de femme, l'arrêtant net dans sa progression. La surprise, la colère d'être dérangé puis finalement l'horreur apparurent sur son visage en entendant la voix.

— Halte ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus vers cet objet maléfique ! S'écria Sailor Angel, prenant LA pose typique des Senshis lors de leur rencontre avec un vilain.  
Sailor Pru, quant à elle, campait les poings sur les hanches, penchée en avant de façon agressive :  
— Nous ne pouvons te laisser poursuivre tes actes néfastes !  
Sailor Miss Parker, par contre, avait un air solennel lors qu'elle lança sa tirade :  
— Au nom des Webmasters Déprimés Dont le Site a été Révélé Trop Tôt nous allons te puniiiiiir !

Le Briseur de Secrets se retourna lentement, l'image même du dégoût peint sur son visage.  
« Co... co... comment êtes-vous parvenues jusqu'à Moi ?  
Nul n'est sensé pouvoir le faire, les Portes Blindées sont protégées par des Ordinateurs, mes Firewalls sont impénétrables ! C'est impossible ! »

Sailor Angel s'avança alors et dit:  
— Rien n'est impossible aux Senshis, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

— Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire mon œuvre ! Rétorqua le Briseur de Secrets.  
Puis il ajouta d'une voix grondante :  
« Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'annoncer ce nouveau site. »  
Il se retourna avec l'intention d'entrer son message avant que les Senshis ne puissent intervenir, mais c'était sans compter avec leurs capacités surhumaines.  
Les trois jeunes femmes se jetèrent sur lui. Quelques instants plus tard il était allongé par terre, ligoté et bâillonné.  
— Mmmm... mm... mmm !!!  
Ses yeux reflétaient toute la rage qu'il ne pouvait exprimer verbalement.

Sailor Pru intervint alors :  
— Inutile de te débattre, tu ne pourras pas te libérer de ces liens.  
— La Justice, la Liberté et l'Amour des Beaux Sites a encore une fois fait son oeuvre, ajouta Sailor Miss Parker. A la suite de quoi Sailor Angel conclu :  
— Oui, mes Soeurs. Nous pouvons partir l'esprit tranquille ; nous avons une fois de plus fait notre devoir de Justicières.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent le repaire du Briseur de Secrets, fières d'avoir œuvré pour l'Honneur des Webmasters.

Pendant ce temps...  
_« J'y arriverai, rien ne m'empêchera d'envoyer ce message... J'y arriverai... »_  
Si les trois Senshis avaient attendu, elles auraient pu voir le Briseur de Secrets ramper tant bien que mal en direction du clavier qui semblait le narguer du haut de son bureau.

Fin ?


	2. L'auteur qui ne voulait plus écrire

A Yoshi dont j'apprécie les textes ^^

*********************

Yoshi avait osé lui tenir tête.  
Il avait osé lui dire en face qu'il n'écrirait plus de fanfictions.  
C'en était trop pour le Briseur de Secrets.  
— Noooooon ! Je ne saurais permettre ceci.  
Le Briseur de Secrets se saisi de Yoshi et l'emmena dans une petite salle ronde.  
Au centre de celle-ci trônait une étrange machine. Faite d'une seule pièce réunissant ce qui pouvait passer pour un bureau équipé d'un écran panoramique et d'un fauteuil. Bien sur l'agencement montrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sa seule fonctionnalité. On voyait demi-cercles de métal prévus pour empêcher la personne assise de bouger. Des tiges articulées aux extrémités en forme de squelette de mains faisaient que l'on se demandait si c'était l'Auteur qui les dirigeait ou bien elles qui le contrôlaient. Au-dessus du siège, on découvrait un casque équipé d'un écran interne. De celui-ci partaient des câbles. Ce casque servait à plonger l'Auteur dans le cyberspace soit à la recherche d'informations, les pseudos systèmes l'aidant à pénétrer les endroits les mieux protégés, soit à le torturer avec des visions d'horreur.  
De part et d'autre de cette étrange machine s'élevaient comme des griffes articulées ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait au centre d'une araignée sur le dos. Ces griffes n'étaient autre que des émetteurs dolorigènes. Lorsque l'attention de l'Auteur baissait, elles envoyaient des ondes qui stimulaient les nerfs, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insupportable.  
L'Auteur n'avait donc d'autre choix que de continuer sa tache, écrire des fanfictions.

— Hahaha... Très amusant, rit Yoshi.  
Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve attaché sur le fauteuil, qui, bien que confortable, lui parut tout à coup ressembler beaucoup à une chaise électrique.  
— Hééé ! C'est plus drôle du tout là ! Détachez moi !  
Il avait beau se débattre, c'était trop tard. La Machine le tenait dans ses serres mécaniques.  
— Alors comme ça Môssieur ne veut plus écrire ? Môssieur a décidé qu'il devait priver le monde de la fanfiction de ses histoires ? Môssieur pense qu'il peut prendre cette décision sans tenir compte de l'avis de ses Lecteurs ? Mwahahahaha !!!  
Le rire résonna dans la salle.  
— Bonne écriture, Auteur.

Et le Briseur de Secrets sortit de la salle après avoir activé la monstrueuse génératrice de fanfictions.  
Yoshi resté seul se demanda :  
— Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'une phrase qui s'afficha sur l'écran :

ÉCRIT UNE FANFICTION

— Et si je ne veux pas ? Dit-il, un soupçon de révolte se glissant dans sa voix.

Pour toute réponse le casque tomba sur sa tête, l'écran interne s'alluma et les serres autours de la Machine vinrent à la vie.  
Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans la salle, il aurait été pétrifié par le cri qui résonna alors.  
Mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Yoshi était seul avec son tortionnaire cybernétique.

Pendant ce temps, le Briseur de Secrets dégustait un Caribou dans son bureau rempli d'ordinateurs, ses meilleurs (et seuls) amis.  
— Encore un Auteur qui n'abandonnera pas ses Lecteurs. Et cette fois-ci, ces foutues Senshis n'ont rien pu faire.  
Il but une autre gorgée de cet alcool typiquement québécois qu'il appréciait tant en jubilant à l'idée que, bientôt, très bientôt, il aurait une nouvelle fanfic à lire...

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, trois jeunes femmes étaient écroulées les unes contre les autres essayant de reprendre leur souffle.  
— Cette fois-ci il nous a eu, dit Sailor Pru, pantelante.  
— Oui, impossible de de faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver ce pauvre Yoshi, répondit Sailor Angel.  
— Rhââââ, j'enrage ! S'exclama Sailor Miss Parker en se remettant à tambouriner... faiblement, sur la roche du repaire du Briseur de Secrets.

*********************

Finalement, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite, ce n'est donc plus vraiment un one-shot. Mais chaque épisode pourra être lu individuellement. Le point commun sera la mise en scène d'auteurs de fanfictions. Il y aura toujours moi en tant que "le Briseur de Secrets", ainsi que Pru, Angel et Miss Parker en tant que Senshis.  
Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais intervenir les vraies Senshis. Probablement, mais rien n'est sûr.

^—————^


End file.
